Dis
by Dealo
Summary: Yaoi. NaruXSasu ou ITAXSASU... Je n'ai pas aimé la fin d'Itachi donc... Spoil du mangas. Vous êtes prévenu mais changements! [OS]


Bonjour les gens ! Alors voilà, ce début de fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. ATTENTION SPOIL ! Eh oui je sais, il y en a mais désolé, mon histoire reprend l'original donc… c'est un peu normal aussi. 

Alors voilà, je n'ai pas apprécié la fin réservée à Itachi donc… J'ai changé quelques éléments ! Héhé c'est la magie de noël !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède personne. 

Genre : Drama/ Action/ Romance ?

Couple ? Je ne sais pas encore j'hésite… En tout cas, il y aura du yaoi ça c'est sûr… Et peut-être d'autres !

Auteur : Dealo va !

Merci de me lire !

- Dis maman, c'est quoi pour toi la chose la plus triste ?

Le jeune garçon observait sa mère avec de grands yeux. Couché dans son lit, une vive curiosité sur le visage, il attendait la réponse avec impatience.

- La chose la plus triste ? Il n'y a pas de réponse à ta question Sasuke... Tu as déjà été triste ?

Le petit acquiesça doucement en fixant le visage pâle de sa maman.

- Et pourquoi tu étais triste ?

- J'étais tout seul. Je ne vous trouvais plus…. Toi, Papa et Itachi. Vous m'aviez tous laissé.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils puis esquissa un doux sourire.

- On ne te laissera jamais ainsi Sasuke. Nous t'aimons trop pour cela.

Le jeune brun sourit doucement et attrapa de sa petite main la veste de sa mère. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, se coulant doucement dans le sommeil. Il était bien là, avec sa maman. Si bien….

Un souffle régulier se fit enfin entendre dans la pièce et la brune se détacha doucement de son fils. Il couina doucement avant de faire un petit bruit de sa bouche. Mikoto sourit doucement et se baissa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le front pâle de son fils cadet. Elle se redressa ensuite et le détailla avec fierté. Il était tout mignon du haut de ses huit ans. Elle sortit finalement de la chambre en silence, croisant son fils aîné dans le couloir. D'un signe, il lui indiqua qu'il allait rendre une petite visite à Sasuke. Elle sourit tendrement, frôlant le haut de sa chevelure avec tendresse.

Il lui jeta un regard mortifié avant de s'éloigner, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Mikoto n'y prêta pas attention et elle continua son chemin.

Itachi soupira doucement en pénétrant dans la chambre du jeune brun. Il dormait profondément, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Itachi ne put que sourire de la même façon. Il s'avança sous le clair de lune, se penchant à son tour sur le lit. Sasuke semblait tellement en paix avec lui-même….

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes puis se redressa doucement. Chacun de ses gestes trahissaient la douleur. Il souffla doucement dans la nuit :

- Pardon… pardon Sasuke…

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte. Il s'appuya sur le battant, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue.

_Sept ans plus tard…_

Sasuke souffla doucement sur ses mains, tentant vainement de les réchauffer. Il ferma les yeux, tout son corps tendu à l'extrême. Il le sentait… l'affrontement serait pour bientôt. Il le ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps… ainsi que dans l'air l'entourant. Demain… ou après demain, il se vengerait. Enfin…

_Deux jours plus tard…_

- Ah… Ah…

Le souffle court, le jeune brun fixait l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci, pas en meilleur état que lui, avança doucement sa main jusqu'à son front. Il lui donna une pichenette, un doux sourire faisant son apparition sur le visage pâle. Il murmura doucement :

- Tu as bien grandit Sasuke. Je suis fier de toi.

Les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum, le jeune brun restait figée devant la vision de son frère, le fixant de la même façon que dans son enfance.

Il se reprit doucement et leva finalement les bras pour serrer son frère contre lui. Itachi se laissa aller à la douce étreinte, fermant finalement les yeux.

Au loin, une explosion retentit et Sasuke, le regard jusque là vide, se reprit finalement. Itachi… son grand frère…

Il était revenu… comme avant ! Cette pichenette… !

- Nii-san… ?

Le corps dans ses bras se fit plus lourd et il se crispa. Non, non et non… Il ne voulait pas ça ! Un cri retentit dans la forêt, le ramenant momentanément à la raison. Il se laissa tomber au sol, Itachi toujours dans ses bras. Il ne le lâcherait pas ! Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un devait l'aider !

Au loin, il aperçut deux ombres courir vers lui. Une tache rose… une tache jaune…

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux yeux d'un bleu pur le fixaient avec tendresse. Il murmura, la voix cassée :

- Mon frère… il faut l'aider... Nii-san…

- Shhh shhh Sasuke, on est là, on va vous aider okay ?

- Hn… Nii-san….

Il ferma doucement les yeux, tombant dans l'inconscience, sa main accrochée à la veste de son grand frère.

Il entendait encore quelques sons… « Sakura bouge-toi ! » « Je fais ce que je peux crétin »

« On l'a retrouvé ! » « Mais et… lui ? » « Si nous le ramenons Sasuke-kun va… » « Je sais. » « Où ? » « Okay… »

Puis plus rien…

- Dis nii-san, c'est quoi pour toi la chose la plus triste ?

L'adolescent le fixa un instant puis murmura, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide :

- C'est d'être seul… Haït…

- Mais tu ne seras jamais tout seul nii-san, moi je serais toujours là !

Itachi fixa son petit frère avec tendresse avant de lui faire signe de venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se cala confortablement sur son grand frère, fermant doucement les yeux. Itachi posa sa tête sur les cheveux du petit brun, respirant doucement.

- Dis Sasuke… Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Hn…

- Beaucoup beaucoup confiance ?

- Hn… Parce que moi je t'aime nii-san !

- Et si je faisais une bêtise… tu ne m'en voudrais pas ?

Le petit brun fronça délicatement les sourcils puis murmura :

- Ben… Ca dépendrait de ta bêtise… Je ne veux pas que maman me dispute moi !

L'aîné rit doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sasuke le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna juste dans les bras de son grand frère et le serra contre lui, tout comme le faisait sa maman après un cauchemar.

- Dis Nii-san, pourquoi t'es triste ?

- C'est une affaire d'adulte Sasuke…

- Je suis un adulte moi !

- Kuku… non… tu es encore un enfant.

- Maiheuuuuu, ce n'est pas juste d'abord !

- Dis Sasuke… Tu me pardonneras un jour ?

- Raaah Nii-san arrête de dire ça ! Okay je te pardonnerais voilà, t'es content maintenant ?

- Hn…

Sous le soleil couchant de Konoha, deux frères se serraient l'un contre l'autre, l'un cherchant du réconfort, l'autre la tendresse. Assis sur le ponton du petit lac, ils ne pensèrent plus au futur…

Un petit garçon blond, passant par là, les fixa avec un brin de jalousie avant de continuer son chemin, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Voilà… Je me demande si laisser ce chapitre ainsi ne serait pas mieux…


End file.
